


Hydrangea

by kieyukusan



Series: Flower AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieyukusan/pseuds/kieyukusan
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Haikyuu and BNHA characters to do with the Language of Flowers, so basically a Flower AU, ranging from heartfelt fluff to bittersweet angst. Enjoy!





	Hydrangea

 

_‘Most flowers have intricate meanings to adhere to the display of the petals and varying colors, although at the end of the day, a flower is still just a flower.’_

 

His mother told him those very words, her fingernails caked with dried dirt as they delicately held the bouquet together. He was a lot younger back then and barely understood the words ‘adhere’ or even what she meant by it. Yet he found beauty in the significance in each flower, it was like finding a hidden jewel to the treasure. Growing up around the aroma of planter boxes, soil and captivating flowers; their colors capturing the eyes of pedestrians walking by the shop. Despite being only smidgen past eleven, he always yearned to run the cashier just so he could see the faint glint of whatever emotion the customer was experiencing. With some customers his mother would put a reassuring hand on their shoulder and say consoling words while other times she would guide the indecisive through their endless options. It’d be these moments he would cease his sweeping just enough so he could hear their chit chat; some spoke of grievances, redemption and a gift for their beloved.

 

_Beloved?_

 

The words were spoken by an older gentleman who walked with a cane and always admired Keiji’s ability to keep the place clean. He became a frequent customer after his first purchase, leaving the boy in confusion each time he spoke about his wife and how he liked surprising her with various flowers each weekend when they went on their weekly walks through the park. Sometimes asking Keiji how Elementary School was going and if he was anticipating Junior High—which he wasn’t at all but he told the man otherwise. Then one day he didn’t show up at his usual time, with weeks ending with his absence until he asked his mother one day. Her fingers stiffening from snipping the dead leaves of a violet Hyacinth, eyes a tad bit glossy when they made contact with his, her voice frail as she whispered out, “Mr. Fujinuma passed away.”

 

Despite his lackluster expression the gradual widening of his eyes confirmed her suspicions that he would be deeply affected by it. Keiji wasn’t known for crying nor was he expressionless, he just tended to make more of similar facial expressions rather than an array of them. The same as his mother, both of them read each other like open books as it became more and more difficult to conceal from his prying eyes. His loss of a friendly acquaintance felt bitter and unsettled from the questions he never got a chance to ask.

It wasn’t until the rainy season of summer approached he finally felt content with the sudden change to his environment.

 

“Keiji-kun, do you know that person?”

 

His mother’s voice broke his attention away from viewing potted set of periwinkle lilacs, peering over his shoulder to see a familiar face gazing into the shop’s windows. He let out a groan at their sudden appearance, drenched from head to toe the heavy rain a few moments ago that ceased into a sprinkling.

 

“That’s this strange girl from my class, her name is [Surname]-san.”

 

His mother stride towards the door from behind the counter, opening it that sounded off the chime of bells hanged above the door. Gesturing for you to come inside until she bent down to pick up a potted plant you had been carrying, his mother calling over her shoulder telling Keiji to run upstairs and grab a towel. Almost earning a grunt in return from him had you not been standing in the doorway.

 

You were easy-going and maybe a bit clueless, on top of having several clumsy habits making you an easy target among the other students. He couldn’t tell if you were too naive to realize their antics or you did notice opting to ignore it even if you did realize it, he knew how forgiving you were. Even going as far as apologizing for something that clearly wasn’t your fault, it infuriated him how simple yet intricate you were.

 

He steps creaking beneath him, towel in hand, walking over to the two of you. His mother introduced herself to you as she took the towel from Keiji and began patted you down. You held the potted plant closer to your chest as her movements caused you to slightly sway when she patted dry your hair.

 

“So what brings you here today, [Surname]-chan?” His mother folded the towel up and despite her sons displeased expression she held a gentle smile with her words.

 

“I’m here because Hydra-chan is dying, I think.”

 

The raven-haired mother bent down to get a closer look at the withering pinkish hydrangea, slender fingers examining the petals that swiped a finger over the dirt; rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger.

 

Standing back up, she sauntered over to clear tub filled to the brim with its condiments, “I think some compost will do the trick.”

 

Scooping a handful of the dark powder, her steps were careful as she made her way over to the potted soil with tentative pairs of eyes watching as she mixed the soil with the compost before she watered it with the spray bottle she sat down. Looking over her handiwork, a small smile graced his mother’s features that Keiji recognized to have whenever she felt a sense of serene accomplishment. Standing back up from where she knelt, both children examined her work with you being the most content with the expert gardener’s practice, giving her a soft smile and a mumbled thank you.

 

 “Just remember to water Hydra-chan every day since it’s an inside plant okay?”

 

You were tentatively listening to each of the words she spoken, never breaking eye contact with her until your eyes began to wander and examine her features; she was downright elegant looking. From the mole adorned underneath her sharp eye, the way her midnight blue irises glistened in the dim room that were complimented by the raven tresses which was put up in a haphazard bun. Looking over to son, his appearance was adorned in a similar fashion to his mother albeit with messier hair than her’s. An unfamiliar flare of heat spread across your face as you examined the intricate curves and crevasses of your classmate, until his mother’s voice snapped you out of your daze.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

Her question caused Keiji to look over to you which immediately prompted you to focus on your shoes, that were damp and dirtied from the sudden rain shower on your way over, silently hoping your hair was long enough to cover your fiery blush.

 

His mother brushed off your behavior, continuing the conversation, “So I hear you two are classmates, are you friends?”

 

You were in the amidst of opening your mouth to answer her question but the raven haired boy seemed to butt in before you, “We’re friends.”

 

Glancing over, he seemed surprised himself at how abruptly he answered back especially how much it was obvious that you both were no more than acquaintances and that fact that you sat right behind him. Yet those two words he spoke were such a delightful pull at your heartstrings even if his intent was to keep his mother’s curiosity at bay, you were sure a faint blush appeared across his cheeks as well, likely from embarrassment but it nonetheless you took it as a sign that he wanted a friendship.

 

“Is that so, well good friends are ones that walk their friends home with an umbrella.”

 

You could have sworn the entire scene between the mother and child had a background of cliché lighting strikes in manga for whenever a character countered another character, especially by how your newly proclaimed friend took on an expression of displeasure as he nearly ripped the navy umbrella from the raven haired woman’s hands. They exchanged side eye glares before Keiji opened the door for you, opening the umbrella for the two of you to be shielded by the light drizzle. Despite the weather, pedestrians were still running their errands and examining whatever had caught their eye in the windows shops among the bustling streets of Tokyo, most of them shielded by dark colored umbrellas as well. The only ambience between the two of you was the footsteps of shoes splashing into puddles and the light thrumming against the fabric on top of the umbrella, Akaashi kept as much distance as he could between the two of you, even going as far to let the sleeve of his shirt get damp from the rain. You couldn’t help but to continuing to go over the words that he said just before, how vividly they slipped from his lips as if he practiced the lines beforehand yearning for the day to tell his mother of his newfound friendship, it warmed your being as a tenderness swelled within your heart as you held the potted hydrangea closer, awning over its soft petals despite its unhealthy condition.

 

Before you could stop to think, the words were already falling from your mouth, “Akaashi-kun, I’m glad we are friends.”

 

“It’s not a big deal.” He immediately replied back in a monotone manner, eyes not even wavering over to glance at you when he said it.

 

Your eyes faltered from their star struck haziness to that of surprise at his words; nonetheless they went back to their admiration, brushing off his dull comment. Once the familiarity of the streets began to be apparent, you began guiding the way for your lackluster companion. Nearing the concrete building that you called home on the fourth floor, you gave your goodbyes and in a cheery voice told him you’d see him in school again after summer break ended. The raven-haired walked off after he bowed a polite goodbye and left without another word.

 

*   *   *

 

School had begun again, the short break ending abruptly with Akaashi being seated in a classroom clad in posters, variously colored backpacks accompanied by the smell of freshly sharpened pencils and the sound of pencil tips marking across white sheets of paper. It was becoming a nostalgic sight for him since it was the final year he’d have the freedom of wearing whatever he liked to school before being subjected to wearing the traditional gakuran and his time being strung thin from the studies to help his mother with the shop.

Yet, unlike the tranquility of the last year that seemed to breeze by, the first few days of this year was slower and disruptive caused by the laughter that rung in his ears more often than not. How the sneering remarks were often accompanied by the laughter, the sloppily written hiragana on a certain desk or even the way those individuals wiped away any evidence of them being the perpetrators and rather people that looked out for her—rather you.

But the moment you gave them a thank you and a polite smile, they were already off bashing you once again once they saw you turn your back to them. He had noticed many times before; your figure dripping from head to toe in water that had a foul smell similar to the creek near the school, the disappearance of your carefully package lunch money stashed away in the pockets of another student, days where he would walk home with his peers, he’d spot the familiar figure searching the creek for the condiments of their backpack that was left deserted in the creek. On an afternoon where he had helped the teacher moving a few things, he came back to a warm, sun-lit, deserted classroom except for you, that was bent over picking up the shards of a flower pot that had your name written on it. All the raven-haired boy could do was stand and peer in from the crack of the door, the sight before him swelled him with unfamiliar turmoil of irritation and distress. He wanted to say something—anything, any words to the effect of why you would let anyone treat you this way and you simply passing it off as friendly banter, but he couldn’t move his legs an inch or open his mouth even farther than ajar.

 

The next morning, you were nowhere to be seen with the desk that sat in the middle of the room wiped clean and empty of all possessions with the visitation of the principal who had informed every one of your transfer accompanied by a speech about the effect of kindness towards others. Every word spoken by the older gentleman was white noise to Akaashi, his mind preoccupied with realization of everything up to that point and the change of his routine; from your greeting of him every morning to your goodbyes in the afternoon, how you joyfully asked if he wanted to join you for lunch or whenever he missed a day of school, you were already prepared with a summary of notes he could look over. It had come to a point where his other friends were jokingly telling him about she was head over in heels with him with him brushing it off as it was just an annoyance to him, yet secretly your tender actions had begun to grow on him even to where mornings he looked forward to your usual Good Morning and changing albeit same question of if he slept well or what he ate for breakfast. And to know those simplistic and tiny things were gone from his schedule was leaving the boy with an absent mind and melancholic emotions overwhelming him similar to the time when his mother told him of Mr. Fujinuma’s passing.

 

He penalized himself for as long as he could remember, how easily he could have altered every single one of his actions so a better outcome where you didn’t leave happened instead of the worst possible scenario. Spending the next weeks, scooping up every little bit of evidence he could to reprimand the perpetrators, and even though he was applauded for his efforts, it was never simply enough or the end to the situation like many others thought it was. After graduation and proceeding through the short lived years of Junior High, your name and face became a blur to him with sometimes remembering specks of almost like snippets of a movie film of where he’d see you but your face would be indistinguishable; always covered or at a position where he could never get a good look at you in his daydreams or better yet, dreams. All he could make out was a faint smile and the sway of your hair that would leave him feeling in an inexplicable way. Sometimes unnecessarily long words with intricate meanings could just gloss over what he was feeling such as— _Heartworm_ or _Monachopsis_ but there was never a word to explain the nostalgic regret that has been gnawing on the back of his mind in the past five years.

 

*   *   *

The setter had woken up late this morning with bleary eyes, meaning he missed the scheduled train ride with Bokuto he took every morning. And despite his friend’s plea at telling him he would get off the train just to wait for him, Akaashi rejected the idea opting to just take any train that was headed in the general direction, even if it left him walking to cover a bit of distance. Although he was running late, his mind was too occupied with enjoying the scenery of the path he had been walking along, there was a leafy canopy created by the row of trees on either side of him, obscuring the morning light. There was a gentle breeze wafting through the air that fluttered through the petals of the vibrant blue hydrangeas, as well as his raven colored tresses, peskily obscuring his field of vision before he managed to part his bangs in an uneven manner. During this act, he managed to spot a figure sitting on a wooden bench, one that was placed in front of the sapphire shrubs.

Akaashi halted, eyes widened at who he saw before him. She was clad in an unfamiliar uniform, and the hair that was once much longer, was cut short with individual strands misplaced due to the wind ruffling through her hair. She didn’t seem to notice this, however, as she had been far too mesmerized by the surrounding nature. Her face was far more defined since the last time he saw her. Instead of the childlike features that he vaguely remembered, she had taken on such feminine beauty that he could be nothing far from utterly captivated by her appearance alone. The setter recognized immediately whom exactly she was. And because of that, the sight felt too surreal for him, causing him to feel a heavy flutter of butterflies swarming his stomach.

 

The words slipping past his lips, in more of a surprised manner that the raven haired man had ever heard his voice sounding than ever before, “[Surname]-san?”

 

You glanced in the direction of the voice with your face casting the same expression as his, astounded by seeing the childhood classmate here of all places. Tension took over your being as you felt the tingle of bashfulness meshed with a bit of pure nerves, and in response to such feelings, you began to twirl with a loose strand of your hair with your voice coming out in a timid mumble, “Akaashi-kun?”

 

He walked over to you, hesitation in each step as neither of you chose to break eye contact until he sat on the bench, the wood creaking lightly beneath his weight. The both of you look down towards your lap while the male fiddled with his long fingers, the pestering thought of running late flew from his mind as he sat next to you. Observant cerulean eyes looked up to glide over their surroundings, desperate to find anything to spark up a conversation, until those sharp eyes landed on the uniform you were wearing and recognized the school it was.

 

“I didn’t know you went to Itachiyama Academy.”

 

You glanced at his uniform and then back at yours, “Oh, you don’t go to Itachiyama either?”

“No, Fukurodani Academy.” The raven haired setter plainly answered as he returned to staring off into the distance ahead of them.

 

“How is it there?” Your voice laced with such timidity, you were surprised, and very please, you hadn’t stuttered while the question slipped past your lips.

You glanced over to meet the same azure eyes that were locked onto yours, they had the same captivating effect on you like they had all those years ago.

 

His voice jolted you out of your trance, as he spoke in a voice that was much deeper than you remembered it being, “It’s okay. But there are quite a few troublesome people I have to deal with.”

 

The words were spoken with unwavering confidence and the intense coldness of an icy glacier, it startled you a bit, even though he was straight forward he held more of a tone in his remarks and none of the words spoken were left with hesitation.

 

“You’re a lot more outspoken than I remember you being, Akaashi-kun.”

 

Your statement unfolded forgotten memories of the many instances of him holding his tongue, eventually ridding himself of that detrimental habit, which ended with him losing his friends left and right. Not that being alone had ever phased the setter too greatly, but he had never come to realize how much of a difference everything became once he stopped holding back his comments, he never questioned where the sudden yearning to be more outspoken had originally occurred.

The incessant desire to ask you impending questions, ones that he had kept far in the crevices deep within his mind that would come to haunt him at night, had finally been swept out from under the rug, he could even feel the words on the very tip of his tongue, screaming to let themselves out. It was like finding a unique flower blooming within a meadow of many others, torn between plucking it from its stem and hoping it would grow back once the next Spring came, but also too hesitant to do so, worrying that the blossom would never return once again. What if this was the single chance he was given to tell you everything; how it was the heaviest burden on his shoulders, the regret that loomed over his every action and how he became more outspoken and less indecisive with his actions for the sole purpose of never letting a repeat of what happened to recur. Akaashi was calculating and analytical, but even he could take the biggest leaps with the largest margins of error at times. His voice came out louder than it ever needed to be as he had fully turned his attention towards her.

 

“Do you—“

 

“Ah, [Surname]-san, thanks for waiting for me!” A cheery voice interrupted him accompanied by footsteps before they seemed to stagger to a halt, with confusion spread over their face at seeing a student with a uniform they could not recognize.

 

You sat up from the bench quickly, a gentle smile caressing your features, “This is Akaashi-kun, Akaashi-kun meet Komori-kun.”

 

The male—Komori was clad in the masculine counterpart to your uniform, upon closer examination of Akaashi’s uniform a friendly smile spread across the libero’s features.

 

“No worries, [Surname]-san, we know each other. We occasionally play against Fukurodani during practice matches,” the brunette then pulled out his phone checking the time which emitted a dreadful gasp out of him, “[S-Surname]-san, we have to go, class is going to start any minute.”

 

Just as the male said those words, the warning bell could be heard chiming from the academy that was not to far away, Komori was just about to start run the entire way to entrance before he stopped in his tracks and turned towards the setter who was incredibly quiet and didn’t seem to budge from his seat on the bench.

 

“Uh, if you take the next train headed southbound, the first stop should be the one closest to Fukurodani. The station is just a little ways down from the school past the convenience store on your right.”

 

The raven haired male, sat up, giving a nod of thanks towards the other male before Komori took it as his hint to leave the two of you alone, heading towards the school.

 

Akaashi was in the middle of parting his lips to speak before you beat him to it, “Akaashi-kun, it was nice speaking to you.”

 

Your smile was tender and heartwarming as you, the setter gave you an unfamiliar small smile in return.

 

“Likewise.”

 

Before the setter could even ask if you would like to have his cellphone number you were already waving goodbye to him along with telling him that you’d see him later before heading off into the same direction your friend had gone. Leaving the setter behind who only felt a tingling sensation of regret at being at a loss of words the entire time but also was mixed with that another inexplicable emotion that caused a permanent smile on his face but left him feeling a bit blue once he found the took the correct train this time around, headed back to Fukurodani.

The day went by rather quickly with most of his mind spent wistfully thinking over his morning, analyzing on what he should have said and done even during practice, a bit of his tosses were off leaving the team and mostly Bokuto were astounded at how their setter who was the most adaptable person they knew was suddenly off his game. Effortlessly avoiding their inquiring questions before Bokuto asked him if he should wait for him in the morning like he usually did, which caused the setter to absentmindedly stare out the gymnasium’s windows, observing the clouds scattered across the sunset sky.

 

“No. I have something to do tomorrow morning.”

 

His friend’s unusual demeanor left the simpleton ace without a clue on what he was going about, only knowing that Akaashi was acting strangely that day.

The next morning, the setter had decided he would purposely miss his alarm just so he could see you again, even if it was for a short period like the morning before. He needed to catch another glimpse of your features, to study the way your smile spreads effortlessly across your face, accentuating your appearance even more so that he had ever remembered, to hear your soothing voice that was a bit shy but gracefully spoke words that would leave him eagerly awaiting your response.

He didn’t know when his legs had started to pick up the pace, or when his heartbeat started to racing or even the familiar sight of the pathway that was actually a park nearby the academy. All of this was such a blur to him that he hadn’t taken a moment to catch his bearings, once he saw the start of shrubs he began sprinting until he stopped abruptly, dark blue irises catching glimpse of you.

You were reading a rather small and tattered book that sat in your hands as you were a bit hunched over reading it, glancing around at the other students or early morning joggers you spotted the familiar head of raven hair that was huffing and puffing. Supple lips turning into a smile but surprise was still evident in your irises as you watched the male walk over towards your figure, the same scene from yesterday replaying once again; Akaashi sitting down with you and both of you speaking until Komori had showed up to walk you to the class you both shared or the warning bell could be heard.

 

Although your conversation was taken by the reins when Akaashi had asked you question he presumed would be sensitive to you. His tentative eyes looked for any and all signs that if you were the tiniest bit uncomfortable with his sudden approach; confirming his suspicions he finally found the confidence to ask you.

 

“[Surname]-san, remember when we were in Primary School together? And then during the last year, when you transferred schools, it left me distraught all this time. The guilt slowly chipped away at me each day, I had always wondered where you had gone to and until now I had felt this would be a burden I held on my shoulders forever,” The setter cleared his throat as his eyes glanced away from yours, staring down at the long fingers that began to fumbling with each other, “But yesterday when I saw you sitting here it felt like I was given the chance I didn’t take all those years ago.”

 

You lied your hand on top of his, giving him a warm smile as you tilted your head in order to better make eye contact with him, “It was never your fault, I forgive you.”

 

His blue toned eyes were faltering before you, second guessing the very words you just spoke with his brain repeating the sentence over and over again, breaking it down to the very last syllable. Even though the weight was lifted off his shoulders, he wanted to ask why, why you forgive him so easily and he could have only assumed you forgave your tormentors as easily as well, but why?

He couldn’t articulate in words why you were you and did things he deemed illogical, it was as if he wanted to keep the burden latched on his shoulders for as long as he could, as punishment for being such a coward to speak up and for giving into the mob mentality.

“Being with you right now, makes me so very happy,” Akaashi began to notice the way your eyes glimmered until you gave him a heartfelt closed eye smile, “So don’t burden yourself anymore for me, Akaashi-kun.”

 

He didn’t know when he started to smile or even the tugging at his heart strings that left his vision blurring with oncoming tears so he decided to look away from you, his voice just a hushed whisper, “It’s Keiji.”

 

It was that day he finally found the courage to be closer to you and ask the risqué question for your number and possibly a meeting on a not so limited time schedule. Saturday mornings being spent at a coffee shop nearby his neighborhood with the rest of the day spent browsing books at the second hand bookstore he frequented or taking long strolls down the crowded streets of Tokyo, just with both of you speaking about just anything but to Akaashi it had felt like you both were the only people on the sidewalk those days.There was the occasional times he brought you to visit the flower shop, where you two would spend the entire time fawning over flowers and him even telling you what their meanings for including what event they’re usually used in. His time with you had become very cherishable to him, so much so that his team mates would often find their setter smiling much more even if it was small including the times where he’d become absent minded; thinking of you and what you would be doing right about now. Leading to the day Konoha had asked him what happened to him, which he’d just answer the blond with the simple truth, that he’s been reunited with a dear friend of his which in turn lead to a mini outrage of their captain, squawking at the top of his lungs that he thought he was Akaashi’s ‘dear friend’.

It was early in the afternoon when he arrived home, the bell above the door chiming with his mother reacting on trained instinct shouting out a ‘Welcome to Akaashi’s Floristy’ with her cobalt eyes peering around the rather tall box she was carrying.

 

“Keiji-kun you’re home early.” She flatly stated as she set the box down next to a shelf of potted blooming bluebells.

 

“Yeah, it’s scheduled to rain in an hour or two so we decided to spend tomorrow together to make up for it.” The raven haired male began to fumble with his fingers again as he felt his mother’s tentative eyes on him.

 

“You know, you two are more than just friends.”

 

The male whipped his head up towards his mother, his eyes wide with shock at her sudden statement while his mother only held a blank look. She crossed her arms over the olive green apron she wore, as she jutted out her foot settling her weight on one leg. It was the stance she took whenever she was trying to telepathically tell her son that he was overlooking something very simple, letting his logic eat away at his emotions, a habit she herself had but was mildly displeased when her son picked it up as well.

Akaashi stood there awaiting his mother’s clarification before she let out a quiet sigh, bending down before the box, the florist unsheathed a box cutter from her pocket with her voice in a usual flat tone, “Unspoken words are the flowers of silence.”

 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_

 

His mind was racing to decipher the intricate and vague phrase his mother told him, leaving him feeling hopeless at how many different ways he could interpret it. As if on cue her voice spoke over his thoughts, “Take it whatever way fits.”

 

It was then something had ignited within the setter, causing him to barrel out of the shop’s doors leaving his mother with surprised by his sudden actions but it was soon replaced with a proud smile.

The once cloudy, blue sky had taken on a shade of deep gray as the male rushed past pedestrians and nearly missing the train headed towards central Tokyo. He couldn’t sit down for the ride, his legs were shaking with anticipation for his destination to be announced through the intercom and once it was the other passengers were astounded by how quickly the raven haired teen lifted himself off the seat and was out the automatic doors in no time, spewing out apologies to anyone he might have ran into. Once he finally saw the familiar canopy of trees that he always associated with you, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing your number until he heard the other line pick up with an endearing ‘Hello, Keiji-kun.’ that rose his heartbeat faster than the running had done.

 

“[N-Name]-san, please meet me in our usual place! I need to tell you something.” His voice came out ragged and breathless.

 

“O-Okay! I’m on my way right now!”

 

And with that you hung up on the setter, rushing out the door and past your mother who had frantically questioned your hasty movements with you telling her you had to go somewhere quickly before you shut the entrance door behind yourself, running down the street.

Once you arrived at your spot that had overtime become a spot you and Keiji spent the most time at, your eyes landed on said man who look a bit sweaty and unkempt compared to when you saw him earlier that day. He stood up from the bench, his stature towering a bit over yours as the vibrant blue irises seemed to avoid yours, choosing to look at the once sky blue hydrangeas that shifted to a color of deep purple with a many of them clad in radiant pink. The setter had never noticed how they had changed over time and if he mindlessly wondered if it was a reflection of his own emotions.

Letting the emotional side of him take the lead in his next actions, defying all his logic, “[Name]-san, I think I’m in love with you.”

 

You went quiet as your eyes widened at your childhood friends statement, you felt droplet land on your cheek with it then being accompanied by more droplets before it started to drizzle. Yet neither of you moved from your positions, letting the canopy of the trees haphazardly shield you both from the rain, you let out a cute giggle one that shot an arrow through the raven haired boy’s heart whenever he heard it.

 

“I’ve come to love you too, Keiji-kun”

 

His bottom lip began to tremble and he was forever thankful for the raining concealing his tears as he engulfed you into a tight hug. You didn’t care that your hair was wet or your clothes were thoroughly drenched, all that mattered was this single moment where you two stood in the rain holding each other close together. Before you decided to break away, your dainty hands were placed on either side of his saturated cheeks, as you stood on your tippy toes placing a delicate kiss on his lips, breaking away once again you set your forehead against his as you felt your lover’s breathing become strained sobs that he tried his best to keep under wraps.

 

“Please be with me, [Name].”

 

“Of course, Keiji-kun.”

 


End file.
